


Father and Son

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Chan, Explicit Language, Gen, Incest, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-03
Updated: 2005-11-03
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Sometimes it takes more than solid love to get a relationship started. Sometimes it takes the Death Eaters blackmailing Lucius into doing something he'd really rahther not do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Father and Son  
Author: Sharptongue  
Disclaimer: So not mine. Unfortunately, neither is the idea of fanfiction. Which kinda sucks.  
Pairing/s: DM/LM, DM/multiple Des  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Incest, non-con, coercion, stupid bastard DEs that I’d really like to shoot, random, spur-of-the-moment good father!Lucius… lots of whacked stuff, really, so you’d probably prefer not to read this, in which case you’re missing out, but… yeah.   
Author Notes: Um. Yeah. Pretty much everything I said in the warnings. And, um, reviews would be greatly appreciated. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucius woke up and blinked several times to adjust to his surroundings. His son was lying next to him, cuddled tightly, his head resting on Lucius’s shoulder. The room was warm, warmer than it had been when they fell asleep; Draco was wrapped tightly in the silk sheets and velvet comforter, wearing only his boxers. To an outsider, it would have appeared that they were involved somehow, but they knew better. Lucius adored his son and would do anything for him, while Draco would give up his own life to save his father. It was this relationship that had caused Draco to seek out his father’s comfort last night during the thunderstorm, and like a good father, Lucius had obliged. 

Unwilling to wake up his beloved son, Lucius carefully stood up, kissing his son’s forehead after a quick shower. (He couldn’t help noticing that he had an erection as he showered, but brushed it off as normal ‘morning wood’.) As he dressed in his usual outfit, complete with a white silk shirt, leather pants, and black robes, he glanced at his angelic, sleeping son and felt another erection. He scolded himself and willed it down. It obeyed. He gelled his hair back and left the Manor. 

Upon arrival at the Ministry, Lucius held no trace of the fact that he’d almost ejaculated in his pants at the sight of his son. Calm and collected, he entered his office… and found several masked, hooded men waiting for him. 

“Good morning, Lucius,” said the first, who Lucius immediately knew to be Severus Snape. Lucius said nothing as Severus made himself comfortable on Lucius’s leather couch and began playing with some glass artifacts Lucius had collected over the years. “We have a proposition for you,” he continued as his thumb brushed over a photograph of baby Draco held tightly in Lucius’s arms. 

“I am not interested, Severus,” Lucius said immediately. 

Severus smiled nastily. “Ah, I think you are. You see, my dear Lucius, it involves your son. Draco.” Lucius’s head snapped up at once, and Severus knew he’d gotten the older man’s attention. “We have decided that due to the fact that you are no longer fully loyal to the Dark Lord – and don’t deny it, Lucius, because I can prove it, and I will if I must – you deserve some sort of punishment. IN exchange for myself and my comrades not reporting your disloyalty to the Dark Lord, we expect… some sort of payment.” 

“What does this have to do with Draco?” Lucius asked immediately. 

Anthony Zabini snickered and stepped up. “It has everything to do with Draco, Lucius my friend. For you see…” he trailed off for a moment and murmured a spell, “Draco is the bargain.” Lucius flushed angrily. 

“You will not touch my son,” he said firmly. 

Severus and Anthony laughed softly, and Severus declared, “We already have. Accio Draco Malfoy!” As he spoke, a pale, trembling body flew over to him and landed softly on the couch. 

“Draco!” Lucius exclaimed, and rushed over to his son, but Severus snatched the boy up. Draco let out a yell and Severus hissed two Charms: one Silencing Draco and one Deafening him. 

“Learn the rules, Lucius,” Severus drawled, running his hand down Draco’s cheek. Both Lucius and Draco shuddered, and it took all Lucius’s self-control not to run up to his son and hold him tightly. “You may touch him… you may even hold him… but first understand the limits of your touches.”

Anthony spoke up. “You will rape him,” he said. 

Lucius looked outraged. “Absolutely not!”

“You will, whether it is your cock thrusting into him… or mine,” Severus hissed. “I have Polyjuice Potion prepared, and I will use it.” Lucius flinched. 

“Don’t touch him,” he protested. “Speak to the Dark Lord, I don’t care.”

“And have him kill you and your son?” Severus asked mildly. “I find it odd that you value your son’s life over a bit of pain on both of you. Surely the Sex God of Slytherin has fucked before.” His tone implied jealousy, bitterness, but Lucius knew it was referring to Draco. 

“He hasn’t,” Lucius knew. “I’d know. He’s still so innocent, so innocent that he curls up in my bed during a thunderstorm and cuddles with me, knowing I’ll protect him. He’s still young, Severus. He’s only ten, after all.” 

“And that is all very well and good,” Anthony said. “But we’re all dying for release here, so either fuck him or shut up and watch.” 

Lucius paled. He knew he’d have to do it, to spare his son the pain these men would cause him. He also knew that if he did this, his son would never trust him again. But it was for both of their safety. He had to do this. He had to. 

“Fine,” he whispered. “What do I have to do?” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucius walked slowly towards his son, his steps echoing on the marble floor. He couldn’t stand knowing that Draco was sitting on the couch innocently, while the cruel Death Eaters snickered in the backround, led by Severus. He’d trusted that man with his secret, trusted he wouldn’t abuse it, but now knew that it was only to be expected. After all, he’d been Severus’s godfather. He taught Severus to abuse any power he had over someone else. It was only to be expected that he would do this to him. He was a Slytherin, after all. 

“Daddy,” Draco whispered as Lucius made it clear he was approaching his son. The Silencing Charm had expired, the Deafening Charm removed, and Draco was as alert as the Death Eaters tittering behind their Invisibility Cloaks. 

“Hello, Draco,” Lucius said softly. He wanted this to be gentle, but didn’t want Draco to think that what he was doing was alright. He had several choices. He could either pretend that what he was doing was natural, was acceptable to do to a child – although he’d spent six years teaching Draco that it wasn’t – or he could make it brutal and scar his son for life, so that the boy would always remember being torn open by his father prior to puberty. 

 

He’d done this before, with the Death Eaters. Watched, that is. Never participated. He’d kept tabs on how the victims had fared afterwards. Those that had been torn apart, fucked until they bled… and those that had been treated gently, softly, and almost… lovingly. Somehow, those treated harshly were better able to get on in life. Sure, they’d required therapy, and probably had never been able to have sex again, but they’d understood what they had gone through – they’d been raped. The others, those treated caringly, fared worse. They’d trembled, flinched, at any movement, because they hadn’t expected what happened, and couldn’t be prepared for it. The orgasm at the end of most of the encounters was the proof, and most likely why many of these people killed themselves. 

The difference was who they hated. Those raped brutally knew they hated the attacker, but the others… hated… themselves. 

Lucius recognized that he would have to hurt Draco, to protect the boy from hating himself. And so he stepped forward towards the child and with trembling hands, took Draco’s chin in his hands. Draco looked up, those innocent silver eyes meeting his father’s hard, unfeeling-looking eyes. With a resounding slap, Lucius backhanded the boy across the face, hard. 

Draco’s lower lip trembled, and Lucius almost burst into tears himself. The boy was miserable, scared, and confused. Daddy loves me, he reminded himself. Why is Daddy doing this to me? Lucius met his eyes, and allowed the boy to see that he loved him without saying a word. Draco understood. Almost. Daddy, he almost cried out, but contained himself. Daddy, why are you doing this?

Draco let the tears flow as Lucius slapped his son’s face again. The child felt like he was in a dream, or rather, watching someone hurt another person without truly feeling any of the pain of the victim… or the pleasure of the aggressor. Not that he’d ever experience pleasure, hurting someone else. But he was jerked back to reality as his father slowly began undressing. 

Lucius felt humiliated as he removed his pants and briefs, for underneath them he wore a tremendous erection. What sort of monster am I? he asked himself angrily. How horrible am I, that I take pleasure in hurting my Draco? As he slowly stepped up to his son, he felt horrible as Draco looked confused. The boy knew nothing about sex, Lucius realized with a jolt. Well, he knew about the basic boy-on-girl act of making love, but this was different. It was pedophilia, incest, homosexuality… and rape. Rape. 

“Daddy, what’s going on?” Draco asked quietly, eyes wide and terrified. 

“Hush,” Lucius commanded, and placed a finger on his son’s lips. “Strip. Remove your clothing.” Draco knew his father only wanted the best for him, and so he did, looking nervous. 

“Daddy, the door’s open,” Draco whimpered as he removed his shirt slowly, turning Lucius on even more. 

“Yes, Draco, it is,” Lucius agreed, and rushed to close it, happy that he had a chance to not look at his gorgeous son. By the time he returned, he found Draco’s clothing folded neatly and placed on the couch, and his son naked, straddling a chair, and watching his father carefully. A low gasp escaped Lucius’s throat, and he tried not to look at Draco, though his eyes kept flicking back to the utterly gorgeous boy. 

“Daddy, what’s happening?” Draco asked. He walked over to Lucius and glanced down at Lucius’s hard cock. “Mine gets like that too, sometimes,” he told his father. “What’s it mean?” 

Oh, of all the questions… Lucius scowled, and finally replied, “It means you… you’re aroused, Draco. You’re… sexually enjoying what’s going on.” He hoped Draco would leave it at that, but no such luck. 

“What are you enjoying, Daddy?” Draco asked curiously. 

Lucius knew he was soon going to cause his son immense pain, and felt he owed it to Draco to reply truthfully. “I’m enjoying you, Draco,” he finally said. “Your company, your personality, and… your body.” 

Draco gasped and made a funny whimpering noise. “You think I’m sexy, Daddy?” he asked. Oh, no, Lucius thought to himself as Draco ran his tiny hands down his chest. Lucius nodded wordlessly, eyes now fixed on Draco.

“Mummy told me a long time ago,” Draco continued, “that you… that you like boys instead of girls. She taught me what it means, and I decided I like boys too.” Lucius held his breath as Draco began stroking himself to full hardness. “She taught me to do this, even. It feels funny, Daddy.” 

Abandoning his morals, his love for his own son, Lucius knelt down and engulfed Draco’s cock in his warm, wet mouth. Draco giggled at the odd sensation, feeling Lucius’s tongue swirl around his erection, and moaned. Suddenly, the boy began panting heavily and with a little gasp, he ejaculated in his father’s mouth. Without a word or a single motion, Lucius swallowed it all and stood up. 

“Now, Draco,” he began, “it is appropriate to thank Daddy after he pleasures you so.” Draco nodded passionately and knelt down, mimicking his father’s motions, and took his father’s own erection into his own mouth, sucking gently. Lucius could hear a Death Eater cry out, but Draco didn’t. Or at least, didn’t show it. Lucius knew he’d have to come in order for his son to be deflowered in time for the Death Eaters’ meeting in… one hour. 

Oh, dear. 

He clearly wasn’t going to willfully come anytime soon. Oh fuck, excellent time for the fucking morals to kick in, he swore to himself. Trying to not let Draco see, he slid his hands behind his back and began running his fingers over his ass, semen building up behind his cock. With a soft lick of Draco’s, it was enough, and he came, hard, in his son’s mouth. 

“Now, Draco,” Lucius began after Draco had gulped down the semen. “Please, climb onto Daddy’s couch and lie on your belly. Okay?” Draco nodded and obeyed. Lucius murmured an enlargening charm on the couch to ensure that neither would fall off, and then knelt down, his legs sandwiching Draco’s. “Spread them,” Lucius instructed, and Draco did, immediately. Lucius then repositioned himself so his legs were between Draco’s straddled legs. 

He conjured a jar of lubricant and applied it lavishly to his fingers. He murmured to his son, “This may hurt a bit,” and plunged his pinky slowly into Draco’s asshole. Draco reacted just a bit, flinching a bit, but was otherwise all right. Lucius then dipped his index finger into the oil, and placed it into Draco’s hole again on its own, wanting Draco to be fully prepared. This time, Draco flinched more dramatically and gasped a bit. 

Lucius then applied so much oil to both index and middle finger of his right hand that he could no longer feel the bones in each finger. Squeezing the two fingers together as tightly as he could, he entered them into his son’s hole. Draco gasped openly this time, and one of the Death Eaters cackled in the bathroom. Lucius’s eyes flicked up to the clock. Six-fifteen. That meant he had forty-five minutes left. 

Lucius skipped the next two obvious steps and squeezed all five fingers together as tightly as he could, then dipped them all in at once, just up to the first knuckle, before pulling them out. Draco giggled at that one. 

“Now, Draco,” Lucius said hurriedly, “What I’m about to do to you isn’t right. I’m not doing it for my own pleasure, do you understand? I’m doing this because I have no other choice, but I don’t mean to hurt you. Do you understand?” 

Draco nodded, wondering what his father could possibly do to him. 

Lucius slowly stroked himself so that he was fully erect, and covered his cock in oil. Slowly, ignoring his son’s tiny gasps, he pushed himself inside Draco, feeling the tight, warm enclosure on his cock. It was almost enough to make him come, but this wasn’t enough. No. 

Thirty minutes left, a sarcastic voice in the back of his mind told him. He cringed and pulled halfway out slowly, then pushed back in. Draco squealed softly as his father did this repeatedly, but although it hurt, he didn’t cry. Instead, he remained silent, not even gasping anymore. 

With twenty minutes left, Lucius pulled out completely and kissed his son’s asshole until Draco giggled a little. “I love you, Draco,” he whispered, and Draco promised his father that he loved him too. 

When fifteen minutes remained, Lucius dressed, then dressed his son. He kissed Draco on the lips and was stunned when Draco kissed him back. He tumbled onto the couch, still enflamed in passion, and whispered quietly enough for the Death Eaters not to hear, “Daddy will always love you.” 

Draco giggled again, and when ten minutes remained, Lucius gave him a packet of Floo Powder. “Go home in ten minutes, Draco,” he instructed his son. “Please.” He then added, as an afterthought, “I don’t know when – or if – I’ll come home.” He Disapparated to the meeting, dreading whatever would come. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Lucius,” came a smooth voice as Lucius entered the meeting location, which in this case was the ballroom of Riddle Manor. 

“My lord,” Lucius said, feeling disgusted with himself as he kissed Voldemort’s boots. He glanced around him, feeling the hateful glances of Severus, Anthony, and their other comrades. 

“Severus tells me an interesting story, Lucius,” Voldemort said. Lucius’s heart skipped a beat, his breathing quickened, and bile rose in his throat as though he was about to vomit. “He speaks of disloyalty, Lucius. He says that he feels you are a spy.” 

No no no no no… Lucius thought. 

“But I told him that could not possibly be true,” Voldemort then said, and Lucius looked up, stunned. 

“My lord?” he asked, confused. 

“He lied to me, Lucius, did he not?” Lucius nodded frantically, and Voldemort smirked. “I see. Well, the funny thing is, Lucius, he showed me an interesting Pensieve memory.” 

The last thing Lucius heard before he hit the ground was “Avada Kedavra.”


End file.
